rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Release
Release is the 15th episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired October 31st, 2011 as the first part of a two episode a day Halloween Special. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Alaska *Agent Alabama *Agent Ohio UNSC *The Chairman *Agent Louisiana *Agent Virginia Plot "And you know my name how?" he began. "Aha. Everyone in the UNSC knows your name." The Chairman responded. "What? But how..." "I'm surprised your here actually. Its been 2 years since the war's end. And you haven't appeared since the Battle of the Ark." "Well of course I haven't thats when Fr..." "I suppose that your name was classified." "Well yea. But what do you mean by the Battle of the Ark. I wasn't there!" "Look here. You don't have to worry. Its no longer classified. We all know of the Ark, the Forerunner. Don't worry." "But... but I've never heard of those places!" "Stop it Chief. I told you its no longer classified." "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me." "No Chief. I'm not. And there is no need to use such.... obscene language here. We're all officers of the UNSC. We're all allies." "I'm not the..." Alaska began. "I want you to give the Chief's armor full acess of this facility. Whats that Chief?" "Huh... oh nothing." "So... why are you with these Freelancers Chief? Why not report right back to the UNSC?" "I'll explain later. I want full confirmation that they will be safe however." "Of course. You heard him. Those two are to be unharmed. Medical. I want you to take all wounded.... special agents to the medical bay. You two however," The Chairman said motioning to Virginia and Louisiana, "Are to show the Chief's... guests to your quarters." "But sir! Thats not!" Virginia began befor being punched in the gut by Louisiana. "What the hell?!" she yelped. "Come on. We've got our orders." Louis said. "But!" "We've got our ORDERS!" he said getting louder and more stern. "Fine." she muttered. They walked away. "What the hell Louis? Why wouldn't you let me..." "Tell The Chairman my brother isn't who hes posing to be? We both know that I'd not be able to kill him. Let alone watch him die at your hands. These two... well they're part of his plan. Whatever that is. So we need them alive." "So your betraying us?" "No... just going to.... wait. Until I can figure out what I want to do. I just need to learn what his plan is. Then I'll decide." "Look. I'll go with you." "What? But your one of the Chairman's biggest supporters. What if I end up betraying him?" "I was... I've been thinking about what your brother and his friends have been saying. What if we are just prisoners. Thats what I'd like to figure out." "If its true he'll just lie to us." "We'll confront him when our teams back up." "Uh... you guys do realize we can hear you right?" asked Ohio. "Yea. So what is your plan?" Louis asked. "Well... you know how your brother was ubducted when you were... except hes 5 years younger right?" "Of course I remember." "Well he never was able, just like Alabama and I, to gain social skills. Its to late for us to aqquire them and so we couldn't just go out and live normal lives. We decided to continue our service to the UNSC. However we knew the UNSC would just imprison us, so we decided to work as mercs." "Why not join the Insurrection?" asked Louis. "Because doing so would betray Freelancer." Alabama replied. "And we are still loyal to the UNSC... just nots its military." Ohio added. "Alright then go on." "We were employed as mercinaries as I said. We were often hired by the UNSC to quell remnants of the Insurrection or small pockets of Covenant. After realizing our skill they sent us to destroy remnants of Freelancer. Primarily Reds and Blues. We did so. However when we got to the base the three of us had trained at. When we got to Snowbound we realized what we were doing was wrong. We quit. We decided that rather than extinguish the flame of Freelancer we should help it burn bright again. But we needed a leader. And only two people would know how to properly run a Project like Freelancer. The Director and The Counselor." "Oh yea. Because they ran it really well. Thats why they were shut down." "Not their fault an Agent rebelled." "Actually it is. Lets just say we've had allot of time here. Checking with both Washington and Maine's pshycological profiles we've come to the conclusion that other Agents were better... mentally capable of properly using their A.I." Virginia said. "Well then. So these are our quarters?" Alabama asked. "Yea... well until The Chairman realizes your friends not the Chief." "Haha. So... sorry about your friends." "Hey they were your friends to at one point." "Not really... not sure if you noticed but we really didn't interract with any other Freelancers..." "Oh... right. Well I didn't really like any of them anyway. Except California but she was a bit of a hardass. And shes the one expected to make the quickest recovery." "I made it so all the Agents I took down could be healed." Alabama said. "... well thank you but that may hamper your progress." Louis said. "If they get in our way again I will kill them all without a second thought." Alabama said.